Lycan Ninja's
by Kamen Rider Leonite
Summary: Inspired by mdizzle's simmilarly titles story. When Naruto awakens powers long dormant within him during the forest of death, a lots going to go down. Naruto/small Harem
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Yo, Leo here. Now if you've read my other stories you're probably thinking along the lines of "He's starting another fic? Why doesn't he complete the others first?"**

**There's a reason behind that, with all my fics I've soon run out of inspiration and ideas. But this time I vow to finish this story before I start another new one. However all my other fics are, for now, on indefinite hold while I do this fic.**

**Anyway, I'm proud to say that this story was inspired by mdizzle's ****Naruto, the Lycan Ninja****. If you think that my story is unsatisfactory, you can look at his, it's probably much better than mine.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi"**

"**Jutsu"**

How long had it been?

How long had it been since they had last gathered here, in this realm of eternal night? Only ever to gather if important news was to be announced.

He did not know, he only knew that this was the first time in hundreds of years that they had gathered, so long that the only member of the last council still living was him and one other.

"It has been too long since this council has gathered" a male figure, hidden in the darkness, noted

"You should know why, it's because of you that we haven't gathered" a second figure, a woman, scoffed.

"And you're the one who called the meeting" a third figure, another man standing next to the first, said "so what's the reason, the council should only be formed under urgent business"

A fourth, crouching, figure just sighed "you of all people should have noticed Sight, we have one who is no longer amongst our numbers" he said "methinks your codename is misleading"

The first figure growled "he noticed, but he just wishes to know why this is so significant" he shouted.

The third figure, Sight, raised a hand "down Claw, he makes a good point" he said sagely "so, Fang, Snout, what has happened to our dear Hide?"

The fourth figure, Snout snorted "dead, that's what, sacrificed himself" he said "Fang knows the details."

Fang, the female figure, sighed "yes I do, though I question why we still use his codename even in death?" she asked

"You should remember that no place is safe Fang, not even here" Claw said "why do you think that there are only five of us here? Most of the others in our group are dead!"

Snout shook his hood covered head "their own stupidity, not to mention..." he started

"If you start rambling on about that 'Blood Purity' stuff again Snout, I'm lobotomising you!" Claw growled "you know full well that if we were to continue down this track we could end up as inbreeded as some of the other families!"

Fang sighed "whatever, you should know the details yourself Snout but for the rest of you, I'll quickly explain" she said "Hide sacrificed himself to stop the last of the demons, thus ending the threat to all of us, but he ended up sealing the damn thing in his son"

"Why his son?" Claw questioned "why not one of us?"

"Because of its power, we would've been torn apart in both spirit and body, allowing it to escape" Sight replied "a newborn's body wouldn't reject it though, allowing Hide to seal it away"

Claw growled in frustration "why couldn't he kill it too? I thought that was a guarantee!" he barked

"Claw use your head for once, this is the Kyuubi we're talking about" Snout, rather fittingly, snorted "I doubt even the Shinigami could kill it"

Fang shook her head "well that's been proven hasn't it?" she asked "most dangerous jutsu in the damn world and it can't even fully stop the Kyuubi!"

Sight rose his hand again "regardless, this is a day of great darkness for us, one of our greatest has fallen" he said "we must be more cautious in the future, we are a slowly dying breed." Sight then turned away from the group and started walking away "meeting adjourned" he finished, fading away into the darkness. In turn both Snout and Fang turned and faded away as well, leaving claw on his own.

"Minato, you were always foolish, but to kill yourself? That's just reckless" Claw mumbled to himself "and knowing him, he's sealed away his son's better half. I just hope that his son has the strength when the time comes"

* * *

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes "what the hell did that freak do to me?" he grumbled as he sat up "when I find him again I'm going to kill him... where the hell am I?" Instead of being in the creepily familiar Forest of Death, Naruto found himself in a... yellow sewer. Before he could ponder fully where he was he heard two voices arguing close by.

"**That's why your stopping me from using my chakra on him? I knew you lycans were dense but that takes the fucking cake!"**

"You know as well as I do that your chakra by nature corrupts anyone its used on, but I know your just trying to twist the kid into your new body, and that is not a fate deserving of the son of one the greatest lycanthropes of this time!"

Naruto stood up and peered around the corner, then nearly fell over in shock. Right before his eyes he saw a gigantic monster of some kind, trapped in a cage with a seal on it, was having a heated debate with a black armoured, dark furred, wolf. "Um, am I disturbing something?" Naruto asked, startling both of the arguing parties.

"Ah, hello Naruto, it is nice to meet you at last" the black wolf said

"Who the heck are you guys?" Naruto asked, instantly regretting asking as the sewer's ground rumbled temporarily.

"**Insolent and foolish whelp, do you not know to whom you are speaking?" **the monster asked **"I am the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, strongest of all nine of the tailed demons, destroy of countries, mightiest of all warriors, a being that outshines even the gods and avoids death itself!"**

"And a master of long winded speeches" the wolf added "if you want an explanation then follow me." The wolf then proceeded to walk off, Naruto following him.

"**You may try your hardest wolf, but you cannot stop me! This body may be his but soon it will be mine!" **Kyuubi shouted.

The wolf, now starting to get a migraine, turned around quickly "oh yeah, I almost forgot" the wolf said with an evil grin "Naruto, here's a small present for surviving having to live with this damned thing inside you" the wolf added, tossing a black seal with white writing on it onto the seal already on the gate, horizontally to the regular's tag vertical.

The Kyuubi laughed **"Oh I'm so scared, oh don't hurt me scary black paper!"** it chortled, when it notice that there were new bars appearing across the gate, each of them black, as the wolf and Naruto walked off **"Oh no, not the fucking death bars! I'm not that bad am I? I tried to help him take revenge when his friend was almost dead!"**

"Geez will he give it a rest already?" the wolf muttered "and yes, before you ask, that is the Kyuubi that attacked Konoha all those years ago."

"Ok, then why is he in my body?" Naruto asked "and who are you?"

"I'm Shade, think of me as your spiritual guide, though I'm really only hear to introduce you to the true you" Shade said "as for Kyuubi-baka? Well, this should explain it" he said, leading Naruto into a room, containing a gigantic tree with images of different people on it, each connected by grooves in the wood "Pardon the terrible pun, but this is quite literally your family tree"

"And this is important why?"

"Look above you and to the right"

"Ok, but I don't see..." Naruto started, but trailed off as he noticed the image in particular "you have to be freaking kidding me! My dad is the Yodaime!"

Shade grinned "Yep, Minato is your dad kid, celebrate, but first I need to show you why this is so important." As Shade walked off to a door at the side of the room, Naruto noticed that this door was different from and he had seen, with the image of a black wolf howling at a white moon being imprinted onto a metal silver door. "Now Naruto, who do you think you are?" Shade asked.

"I'm a ninja, and one day I'll become Hokage!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

Shade chuckled, much to Naruto's confusion. Naruto knew that it was a bit weird but he trusted this wolf, like he had known him for a long time, not to mention the wolf was protecting him from Kyuubi's chakra "Yes, you are that, but you are also much more. Firstly, you are the host for the Kyuubi-baka-" Shade started

"Wait, wasn't the Kyuubi killed when it battled the Yodaime?" Naruto interrupted.

Shade shook his head "unfortionately, a demon of Kyuubi's calibre cannot be killed entirely, even by the Shinigami. In order to stop it, your dad had to seal it in a newborn child, and you were the easiest to find. His hope was that people would see you as a hero, not as a monster." Shade then noticed that Naruto just had a blank look on his face "Do you blame him for your life so far?" Shade asked.

Naruto shook his head "no, it wasn't his fault, the council just wanted a person to focus the hatred upon" he replied "but I'm still gonna reach my dreams, because I'll never give up. That way I can achieve both of our dreams at the same time"

Shade smirked "you're definitely Minato's son" he said "you should also know that you aren't just that, but you are also part of a long legacy that very few knew about." Shade pushed the door open, revealing a statue of a strangely familiar looking man/wolf hybrid.

"You're kidding me"

"Nope"

"So, the fourth Hokage, a beloved hero too many, was actually a werewolf!" Naruto shouted.

Shade nodded "as are you. Your dad had me as a spirit guide and passed me onto you with his death, but I can tell you even without my help he became one of the greatest ninja's and werewolves of our time. I'm going to lead your training down the road of Lycanthropy but for now I'm open for questions before you have to wake up" he said

Naruto nodded "alright then, what do I turn into and when?"

"Well, you have two forms you can turn into, that of a Lycanthrope, which is the standard man/wolf cross, and that of a fully fledged wolf. As for times, you get to turn into either at any time, though obviously you're stronger at night time and even stronger at full moon. Though that extra strength happens regardless at the full moon so you may want to find a way to get rid of the resulting extra energy."

"Ok, secondly, do I infect people instantly by biting them or what?"

"That's a grossly exaggerated myth, for both us and the vampires, when they were around"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "were?"

"They have mostly died out, very few are left, less than even us" Shade said "it was mainly due to the fact that, during the second great ninja war, a lot of both of us were exposed, but Minato's protection of his lycan kin during those times allowed us to survive better than the Vamps. Both of our types are seen as monster so we try to keep the whole thing as secret of possible." Shade explained "anyway, for a lycanthrope of werewolf, to give another this gift, you either need to put some of your blood into theirs, or have them drink a bit, but that only works if you wish it"

"Alright, third question, what happens if I give others the 'gift'" Naruto asked.

"Well they become werewolves as well, but this is where it gets a bit strange" Shade said "some people have recessive 'thrope blood, in which case all that happens is that you awaken it, but anyone else becomes a thrall. A thrall is then divided into two catagories, true and partial. True Thralls aren't of much of a worry yet, but partial thralls are basically the same result as recessives. They choose"

"Ok, finally what happens to my hair colour when I transform?"

There was an awkward silence for a second as the mental image of a fluffy blond werewolf passed through both of their minds, then Shade howled in laughter "no, don't worry, your fur is an entirely different colour to your hair, so you won't look like a bad bleaching experiment"

"Ok, that pretty much it for now then" Naruto said

Shade nodded "it's almost time anyway; I recommend that you speak to the Hokage at some point, he'll talk to you more about your dad's legacy" he said "And make sure that your 'gift' is kept a secret, those villagers hate you enough already, they don't need another reason."

Naruto raised his hands defensively "don't worry, I know full well" he said, as he prepared to return to reality, then realised something "hey wait a second, why are my 'skills' only coming out now?"

"Minato thought that you might need sometime before you should get these, his choice not mine

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, taking in the scene around him. Sasuke was beating the stuffing out of several Sound Nin, mainly the only one that didn't have the mask on him but was male. As he watched Sasuke fight he saw that Sasuke was covered in strange black marks, and was fighting with a look of complete and utter gleeful madness. And Sakura was watching on in horror. As Naruto got to his feet he felt power like no other start to fill him, as he rushed forward and grabbed Sasuke on the shoulder as Sasuke prepared to finish them off.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a look of fury _'how dare that dobe touch me, I'm doing this to help him and Sakura, why is he trying to stop me?'_ he thought, glaring in anger at Naruto, who was covered in a white chakra, making him look similar to the Kyuubi enhanced form but with yellow eyes instead of red ones and less pronounced whiskers.

"Sasuke, stop it, their finished, it's over" Naruto said calmly "anymore and you may as well call yourself a murderer"

Sasuke maintained his glare at Naruto "and why should I do that dobe, if I let them go they could come back after us" he pointed out, voice full of darkness

"If not for your or my sake" Naruto countered "then for Sakura's. Look at her!"

Sasuke snorted, then looked at Sakura and almost stumbled from what his enhanced Sharingan, as well as his normal sight, saw. Sakura's face was a tapestry of anguish, sadness and fear

"Sasuke, please, stop" Sakura said very quietly, a tear running down her cheek as she said so. Naruto let go of Sasuke, then walked around and faced Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, what choice are you going to make?" Naruto asked, glaring at Sasuke head on. Sasuke gasped in shock, then with some effort, receded the curse mark.

"Kami, what did I do" Sasuke whispered as he walked, with a little difficulty as the pain from his previous entries returned, towards a tree "sorry for making you all worry" he said, before slumping down next to the tree, out of breath.

As Sakura rushed towards Sasuke, with Ino in turn rushing towards Sakura in order to help comfort her after the attack and tidy her hair up, Tenten and Neji dropped down from the trees in order to revive Lee. Naruto admitantly knew very little about either fighter, being that they were in Lee's team and thus a year above the others; he was more familiar with Ino's team. He knew that Neji, having the same eyes as Hinata, probably had similar fighting styles, but Tenten's was a complete mystery to him. After managing to get some sembelence of consciousness out of Lee, the two approached Naruto, Shikamaru in tow.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" Neji asked.

"Yah, what can I do for you guys... and girl?" Naruto asked.

"That jutsu your currently using, had do you perform it?" Tenten asked "it looks awesome"

Naruto paled, realising that he still had the partially beastal form active _'Shade! How do I turn this thing off!' _he desperately thought, while saying "it's a bloodline technique, I haven't really used it before 'cause I really only just found out"

'_Not entirely a lie there Naruto. You can return to normal by focusing on your human self, its rather easy for a natural born lycan'_ Shade replied

'_Right, focus'_ Naruto thought, quickly closing his eyes and concentrating hard, causing his form to return to normal and the white chakra to recede "Yeah I'm still learning how to control it" he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Still looks pretty cool" Tenten said with a shrug.

"Why did you want to know?" Naruto queried.

"No reason" Tenten said quickly, and then suddenly decided to interest herself with getting Lee fully conscious, Naruto managing to catch the faintest glimpse of a blush on her.

Neji shook his head, muttering "foolish" under his breath before walking back over to his group, who then jumped into the trees. Shikamaru looked at Naruto with a serious look on his face.

"Is bloodline the best thing you could come up with Naruto? I mean that seemed like a bit of a rushed excuse there" he asked. Naruto sighed, there was very little you could hide from Shikamaru Nara, especially if you happened to e a friend of said Nara. As Naruto open his mouth to speak, Shikamaru raised a hand "explain after the finals, it's too troublesome to discuss it right now, anyone could be watching" he pointed out, walking back over to Choji "hey Ino hurry up, their team needs to find another scroll and so do we" Shikamaru shouted, then frowned slightly '_We better watch out for that skill of Naruto's, I doubt either Ino or I could take him on like that and Choji might only have a slight chance against him'_ he thought _'this makes this whole thing way too troublesome.'_

Ino quickly finished cutting the uneven parts of Sakura's impromptu haircut and said a somewhat distant goodbye to Sasuke and Sakura, snorting at Naruto, then with the rest of the time leaping off. _'That was wierd to say the least'_Naruto thought.

**A/N: Ok, like mdizzle's fic this will be a Naruto/Harem fic, however Naruto is by no means the only person who will have a harem, as Iive always felt that the Naruto/Massive Harem fics to be a bit... unrealistic, even for them.**

**Before anyone asks, yes Tenten is in Naruto's Harem, as is Hinata, but neither are going to be the first member and thus the "Alpha female" of the pack. That is going to be my little surprise.**

**Speaking of surprises, the release date for the next chapter is going to be just that. This is because I'm about to start my exams, and then I have my BIG exams after that, so update will be random for about 6-8 weeks. After that I have some holidays, so my updates will... hopefully... be faster.**

**See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Neji's fight against Hinata would have been him using ballerina skills, complete with a pink tutu. So I obviously don't own Naruto, just the ideas for this fic**

Naruto shook his head as he, Sasuke and Sakura leapt through the trees "you mean that even with a scroll swiped from those three Sound Nin, we still don't have enough scrolls to get into the fucking tower!" he shouted.

"Quiet Naruto, do you want the whole forest to hear us?" Sakura hissed.

"Well maybe they wouldn't have a chance to if we had both scrolls" Naruto pointed out

"For once, the dobe is right" Sasuke said, as the three stopped at a group of trees "we should spread out and find another team with a scroll. Sakura, you go with Naruto, I'll look for one on my own"

"Right!" Sakura said, less than enthusiastically. _'Why do I have to team up with that dobe? It should be me and Sasuke, on one united and unstoppable team!' _Inner Sakura shouted within the confines of Sakura's mind

"I don't think so Sasuke" Naruto growled out "your still exhausted from the whole ordeal before"

"What are you talking about, I feel..." Sasuke started, but the almost stumbled off the tree, barely managing to control his chakra in time "Ok, maybe your right, but you still have your injuries too"

Naruto shook his head "I heal much faster than most people, I've only got a few minor bruises and cuts left to heal, I say I'll go out solo and you and Sakura-chan team up"

Sakura, despite being overjoyed inside, spoke up "Naruto, Sasuke can handle himself, he was the highest graduating-"

"That stuff doesn't count up to much when you're in the middle of battle and are exhausted Sakura-chan!" Naruto shot back "It makes more sense for him to team up with you at the moment"

Sakura was shocked _'since when did Naruto get so... commanding?'_ she thought, but shrugged it off "fine, come on Sasuke, let's go" she said, Sasuke merely grunting before they leapt off.

Naruto just remained sitting on the same branch _'Aren't you going to go after them?'_ Shade asked.

'_Are you kidding? It's easier just to wait here.'_ Naruto replied _'how likely do you think it is that Orochimaru-baka set up precautions?'_

'_Point'_

'_Anyway, what was with that form I took on earlier, I felt power, but I had no fur!'_

'_Ah yes, I forgot to mention, lycans have the ability to mix some of their techniques when the change forms. As far as I know there's one for each stage. You've used the Human one, which borrows some of the strength and chakra of your lycanthrope form at the expense of you acting more beastal, but there is also the Lycanthrope version, which is used more briefly but it adds to your senses, and the cost of some strength while it's active. Finally is your full wolf's, which is the same as the Lycanthrope but in reverse instead.' _Shade explained _"anyway, you should probably find cover, if anyone is going to be coming along it will be soon.'_

Naruto nodded, quickly leaping into the leafy branches of the tree he was currently on, waiting for a team to pass by. He didn't have to wait long as he saw a group of nin covered in bone coloured spandex, each wearing a rain headband. As they travelled along Naruto prepared to follow when Shade reminded _'Naruto, you'd make quite a noise up in the trees, you should probably try to use the hybrid form again, and the reflexes will help.'_

Naruto growled mentally, but took Shade's advice, focusing on the strength he had held before, the soon becoming familiar white chakra surrounding his body as he started to follow the rain ninja by jumping off the branches and being careful to avoid the leaves, listening into the conversation "So we are going to use the standard clone attack method against these guys? Won't the Uchiha boy spot us?" one of them asked.

"Not if we aren't anywhere in their eyesight, we can use the bushes to disguise the shuriken so that we can confuse them until it's too late" another, presumably the leader, said.

The third of them chuckled "even the Uchiha won't be able to spot us? That's genius".

'_Sasuke may not be able to, but someone else could'_ Naruto thought with a grin. Eventually the rain nin and himself managed to enter a clearing, Naruto hiding up in the tree's as to maintain the element of surprise. Soon enough Sakura, Sasuke and another ninja, silver haired and wearing glasses, Kabuto, entered the clearing only to be confronted by what appeared to be an army of clones. As Sasuke went to attack the clones with kunai a voice said "I wouldn't if I were you Sasuke".

The entire group turning around, they saw Naruto hanging upside down from a tree "the boss told me to tell you that the ninja aren't in this area, they're just trying to put you all into a highly complicated ambush." Naruto (_'Not Naruto, a shadow clone'_ Sasuke realised) said.

"Really?" Sakura asked "and where is Naruto then in that case, running away?"

All the nin in the area, Sakura included, was surprised with the amount of venom Sakura packed into that last sentence. The shadow clone merely glared at Sakura, then pointed towards a group of bushes, where the three rain ninja flew out from, all unconscious. Naruto, as well as two other shadow clones, all in the same hybrid state, jumped out of the bushes and quickly knocking out the ninja. As the clones dispersed, Naruto continued the glare that his clone had started on Sakura, but merely grabbed the scroll and tossed it to Sasuke "I guess we know what you're actual opinion of me is huh Sakura" Naruto stated emotionlessly, discarding the honorific, though to Sasuke who was used to people, namely himself, hiding their emotions he could tell that Sakura's little statement was tearing Naruto up inside.

'_Even if the dobe is strong on the outside, I doubt he was ready to be shot down by Sakura' _Sasuke observed _'Though I hate to admit it, he is starting to get really strong, but his crush on Sakura has always been one of his major weak points.'_ "We should get going, we have both scrolls" Sasuke said.

Kabuto nodded "I need to get back to my team as well, they might actually be worrying about me for once" he said. _'That Naruto seems to be an interesting one, he's improved greatly from the information I have on him. What caused him to change I wonder?'_

Naruto wordlessly nodded, leaping off into the trees, deactivating the hybrid form, with the others following closely behind _'I never realised how much Sakura hated me, I mean I thought it was just because she was over obsessed with Sasuke, but I guess it extended beyond that'_ Naruto thought _have I been pursuing a pointless goal this entire time, trying to have a girl that hates me fall in love with me?'_

'_Nothing is ever pointless unless you accept it as pointless Naruto'_ Shade replied _'but sometimes you have to give up on your dreams, be it wealth, power or love, to move on and become stronger, physically, mentally and with ties of friendship.'_

'_**I hate to say this but the mutt has a point'**_

Naruto nearly stumbled off of the branch he had just landed on, but continued jumping none the less, being far enough away from the group for them not to notice _'What are you talking about Kyuubi-baka?'_ Naruto asked within his mindscape

'_**I'm saying that even the biju knew that when an object of our desire was removed, we moved on to another. Lingering on anything that you realise is hopeless just makes your life entirely pointless, but moving on can give you a new reason for existence'**_

'_....I didn't realise that a demon of your ego could be that philisophical'_ Shade noted.

Kyuubi growled_** 'I may not be able to escape this host, but being in a depressed host doesn't help me enjoy my last years of existence'**_ Kyuubi pointed out.

Naruto was really confused, even though the Kyuubi-baka had previously said it was going to corrupt him, it was actually caring about him? Something he'd have to ask it later.

* * *

A while later, as the trio said goodbye to Kabuto as he went off with his teammates. As they walked down a hallway, Sakura spoke up "Naruto, about before, I'm sorry, it's just that I've been getting frustrated with this whole test, and..."

"Save it Sakura" Naruto said "what's done is done, if you want to apologise it will take some time" he added with a glare.

Sasuke merely sighed at this conversation "both of you shut up, we're here" he said as they entered what appeared to be the main room. After answering the room's riddle surprisingly quickly, Iruka appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Congratulations guys, you passed the second round of the chunin exams. You guys are the last team to arrive, so head up to the main hall" Iruka explained, gesturing to a hallway that had been disguised "and prepare for the third part of the exams" he finished, shunsinning away. As the trio silently made their way into the main exam room, they saw that the rest of the rookie twelve, as well as the sound ninja team, Kabuto's team and the Sand siblings had all made it as well. After the Hokage explained about the preliminary rounds and Kabuto quitted, the remaining ninja went to the sidelines as the computer paired up Sasuke with Yoroi for the upcoming fight.

**(A/N: I'd like to make a big apology here, I'm not that fond of this particular part of the chunin exams. I mainly missed these fights, barring Sakura vs Ino, but I found that fight to go on waaay too long. As a result, we are going to make a little bit of a time jump to just before Kin's match vs Shikamaru... because I actually saw that fight.)**

Naruto watched in mild shock as Tenten landed onto Temari's fan, then lept down onto the floor, heading towards the fan user and the weapon mistress, reaching her before the paramedics "Temari, I'll take her" he said

Temari snorted "you want this piece of trash, take her" she said, flinging Tenten towards Naruto, who caught her "couldn't even last a minute against me" Temari said "shameful really."

At first Naruto was about to burst with anger, but Shade's influence stopped him. Instead he merely shook his head in disappointment "if you treat everybody like this, then you're just going to end up growing up into an old lonely woman." He said sadly "and if that happens, then I'll probably feel sorry for you".

As Naruto walked towards the medical ninja Temari was gaping in shock _'did that little punk just say what I think he said?'_ she thought_ 'that kid should keep his opinions to himself, there's no way I'm going to turn out like that'_ she thought, but now concerned over what problems her actions would result her.

Rock Lee looked on, stunned at Naruto's actions _'interesting, it seems Naruto's flames of youth burn a little more passionately for Tenten, it is good to know that I am not the only person that has the fires of love burning' _he thought.

Hayate coughed "alright, now for the next match" he said, Naruto and Temari now making their way to each respective sideline while the computer scrolled through the available options. Eventually two names came up on the computer, in bright yellow lettering. "Will Kin Tsuchi and Shikamaru Nara approach the stage" Hayate said, letting off a small cough as he finished.

Kin smirked _'this should be easy, I already know that geek uses his shadow possession techniques to incapacitate his opponent. So I just won't give him the chance'_ she thought.

Shikamaru frowned "aw man, this is such a drag. I was hoping to be fighting later than this." He complained

"Stop moaning Shikamaru" Choji said, snaking on some chips "at least you don't have to worry about who you're fighting."

'_That's actually the whole problem' _Shikamaru thought _'I know nothing about how she fights and she knows most of my moves... I'm going to have to use that technique quickly in order to wrap all this up quickly'_

As Shikamaru walked towards the stairs, Naruto spoke up "hey Shikamaru, good luck" Naruto said, giving a warm smile to the shadow ninja.

"Thanks Naruto" Shikamaru answered, slightly surprised by Naruto's concern _'something else for later on.'_ Both Kin and Shikamaru lined up, facing each other, Kin still with her smirk on her face.

"Begin" Hayate said.

"You're not going to try that Shadow Possession technique again are you?" Kin asked

"It's all I've got" Shikamaru muttered.

Kin sighed, pulling some senbon from her pouch "oh well, I guess it can't be helped if some ninja's are just one trick ponies, or in your case, a mu-"she ranted, just about to throw the senbon, but suddenly found it extremely hard to move.

Shikamaru slyly grinned "Shadow Possession complete" he said, the shadows connecting the two genin evidence of the Nara clan kekki genki "you really should've been less concerned with insulting me and more concerned with the fight"

"But how?" Kin asked, struggling to even speak "you couldn't have enough chakra to extend your shadow like that with me noticing"

"Normally, you would be right, but when you pulled out those senbon, it casted a slight shadow that I was able to use to my advantage, giving me enough of a distance to use it" Shikamaru explained, pointing at the senbon, forcing Kin into the same stance "I knew that all of you Sound ninja rely on sound based jutsu's, and due to the fact that I couldn't see anything like either of your teammates devices I reckoned that you had to be using some other source of sound jutsu, giving me the perfect opening"

"So what" Kin struggled out, knowing full well of the type of punishment she would receive if she didn't win this battle "now we're at a stalemate, and eventually you'll run out of chakra and won't be able to make a move that would disrupt the link you have through my senbon shadows, so I guess I win."

Shikamaru smirked "don't be so sure" he said, using the hand opposite to Kin's senbon hand to reach for a kunai, Kin doing the same.

"You aren't going to throw that are you?" Kin asked "you might get me but you'll hit yourself in the process"

"We'll just see about that" Shikamaru replied, throwing his kunai at Kin, with Kin mirroring him. At the last second, before the kunai hit him, Shikamaru bent backwards, allowing the kunai to pass over him. Because Kin mirrored this move but was further back than Shikamaru, her head hit the wall knocking her out.

"The winner is Shikamaru Nara" Hayate said, stifling a cough. Most of the audience was shocked that Shikamaru had finished his match so early, barring Choji, Ino and Asuma, all knowing just what the young Nara was capable of.

As Shikamaru passed Naruto on his way up, he gave Naruto a slight nod, which Naruto returned. Both knew that there was something that the other wasn't talking about, but knew that this was neither the time nor the place. As Shikamaru took his place back with Choji and Asuma and Kin was carried off in a stretcher, the computer started scrolling randomly through the contestants. "The next match is..." Hayate said, pausing as the computer stopped "Naruto Uzimaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka"

Kiba grinned "easy win, alright lets go Akamaru!" he shouted, preparing to jump down into the arena when he noticed Akamaru was whining "yes Akamaru, I smell it too, but just because he has that smell doesn't mean he's gotten any better" Kiba pointed out "and we're eventually going to have to face someone like that, so we might as well get this over with." Reluctantly Akamaru leapt onto Kiba's back, Kiba jumping into the arena soon afterwards.

Naruto smirked _'Arrogant bastard probably thinks he has this match in the bag, time to take him down a notch'_ he thought, walking over to the overconfident Inuzuka.

'_Don't use the hybrid form again Naruto, ideally we should have this match over and done with as soon as possible, but not if it means running from angry mobs!' _Shade commented

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura, who had regained consciousness from her fight, shouted "you better not lose to that mutt over there!"

Naruto continued smirking, already knowing exactly what to do "No duh Sakura!" As the two ninja faced each other, Hayate stepped up into the space between them.

"Begin the match" Hayate said, suppressing a cough afterwards.

Kiba laughed "this is going to be easy" he said, shifting his stature to look more akin to a dog, using his arms as the front 'legs' **"Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu!"** Kiba growled out, chakra visibly flickering around his form "and just to make this fun, **Man Beast Clone**!"As soon as Kiba uttered the jutsu, Akamaru transformed into a savage looking Kiba clone, but this wasn't much different to Kiba's own appearance, due to the effects of the beast mimicry. "Nice knowing you Naruto, but your finals are over, **Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Over Fang!**"

In the split second before Kiba activated the jutsu, both Kurenai and Hinata were concerned about Kiba's rashness _'Kiba's going for the big guns early, I wonder why he's so anxious to finish this fight early?'_ Kurenai thought

'_Naruto, I hope you'll be able to stand up against Kiba's ultimate technique'_ Hinata thought, being more concerned about Naruto than she was about Kiba. Kiba and Akamaru started spinning, forming twin drills of savage power, both twisting towards Naruto. Upon impact a dust cloud obscured everyone's vision, but cleared revealing both Kiba and Akamaru-Kiba standing on top of an unconscious Naruto.

"It's a shame, you haven't gained any power whatsoever" One of the Kiba's said.

Temari watched, smirking _'well it looks like your skill was as powerful as your prediction true kid. Shame I couldn't prove that personally though'_ she thought, slightly saddened _'wait, am I actually felling sorry for that jerk? After he said I would grow old and alone?!'_she thought again, now slightly angry.

"Don't count up your wins yet Kiba." Both of the Kiba's spun around, noticing that they were now facing an army of Naruto shadow clones, each one with a fire in their eyes "I'm going to tell you what I've told everyone else: Don't. Underestimate. Me!" the clones said, all rushing towards the Kibas.

'_It appears that Naruto's passion for this fight has quickly gone from a tiny cinder to a full blown inferno, Kiba will be hard pressed to match it!'_ Lee thought.

As the actual Kiba went to perform another Fang Over Fang, Akamaru-Kiba whimpered slightly "what do you mean they smell different?" Kiba quietly muttered, Akamaru being the only person hearing it "we have no time for that, come on!" Nodding reluctantly both Akamaru-Kiba and Kiba leapt forward **"Fang Over-"**Kiba started.

"Oh no you don't!" one of the Naruto's said, rushing forward and leaping at the two Kibas, kicking the Akamaru Kiba in the stomache before being dispelled due to Kiba counter attacking. With a poof sounding off, Akamaru rolled on the floor, lying down, winded from Naruto's attack. Growling in anger Kiba barked out "you'll pay for that! **Tunnelling Fang!**" Kiba shouted, twisting like a drill towards the assembled clones. The resulting clash knocked Naruto back towards the wall, only managing to stop himself in time due to using a bit of chakra on his hands and feet as a braking device. As Naruto looked around he noticed that all of the clones had dispersed, leaving it just between him and Kiba.

"You may have gotten lucky hitting Akamaru, but there's no way a weakling like you is going to beat me" Kiba announced.

Hinata shook her head _'Oh Kiba, you're wrong…Naruto is no weakling. I wish I had even half the confidence he's always shown in himself. His courage is so amazing. I know all too well how hard it can be to stand up for yourself. And yet, for the longest time, no one would even admit he had any good points at all. They refused to see him as he really was, but…' _she thought, Naruto starting to pull himself up '_now, in this arena, people have to watch him, and acknowledge both his strength and determination'_

"You're saying I'm a weakling?" Naruto questioned "that's rich, coming from you."

"What do you mean?" Kiba growled.

Naruto shrugged "I'm just saying that someone who was strong enough to take me on would be able to stop their best techniques being prevented" he pointed out.

"I'll show you my strength, **Tunnelling Fang!**" Kiba shouted, starting to spin again. Just before Kiba hit him however, Naruto slid out of the way, causing Kiba to collide with the wall, dazing him temporarily.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" Naruto shouted, four more Naruto's appearing. One of the clones punched Kiba in the face, the original running up and leaping off of his back. The three remaining all slid towards Kiba, kicking him upwards.

"**NA**"

"**RU**"

"**TO**"

Kiba looked up at what they kicked him towards, only to be met with Naruto kicking him down to the ground face first.

"**UZUMAKI BARRAGE!!!**"

"The winner, cough, is Naruto" Hayate coughed

**A/N: Sorry about the massive wait everyone. Writer's block hit me like a sledgehammer, around about the Kiba vs Naruto fight. As I said above, I actually haven't watched most of the semi's**, **nor do I feel that I have much to add to them, so there will be a small timeskip between this chapter and the next. Expect better writing in the next chapter, as I've had the ideas for it for a long time. And speaking of the next chapter, I have a little 'ad' of sorts to promote it.**

**Contest advertisement:**

Naruto is sitting in the middle of a white walled room, a door behind him and a video screen in front of him. Various different posters adorned the walls and he was wearing both a white sash and a white headband, both with Japanese writing on them. He looks towards the viewer "eh? Your still watching DVD's? What a-" Naruto starts.

"Hey, what are you doing Jinchūriki bastard!" a figure, shrouded in shadows, said "your copying my performance!"

"With a good reason" Naruto said with a smile, glancing at the viewer "Leonite is offering a contest to those out there interested, the first person who can guess the character that is right here successfully will get to be able to see a snippet of the next chapter before anyone else!"

"But how are they going to know who I am, that performance isn't enough!" the figure said.

Naruto pulled out a piece of paper "I was given these clues to give to the people, so they have a better time guessing" he pointed out.

"And they are?"

"In order: 1. the character is from a Japanese series

2. The character is male

3. The character did not initially appear in an anime

And lastly 4. Blue Ray Disco" Naruto said, they did a double take "wait, Blue Ray Disco?"

"I did say that once" the figure admitted "I guess it allows the viewers something to search for"

"Right..." Naruto said, sweat dropping "anyway the contest ends on the 21'st of February, 2010, so guess away"

"See you next chapter!" the figure said "PM the author with the answers, but you can only guess once!"

**Next chapter should be up soon... I hope, but I start at University soon, so don't hold your breath.**


End file.
